


Sexting a Stranger

by Snowflake19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake19/pseuds/Snowflake19
Summary: Beca doesn't even want to do this stupid dare. Why the hell would her friends make her sent sexy texts to a random stranger? But, well, not even Beca could foresee where this was going to lead...
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 36
Kudos: 504





	1. Truth or Dare

“No.”

“Ahw, Beca, come on!” the group cajoled. “Don’t be a spoilsport!”

“Absolutely fucking no. Not gonna happen, guys,” Beca remained steadfast. “I’m not doing it.”

“But you picked dare!” Jesse whined pitifully.

“For the record,” Beca stated with a raised finger. “I was against Truth or Dare to begin with. I’m fine with drinking a shitload of alcohol and you lot getting up to your usual shenanigans. But I’m not sexting some random number for a dare.”

“Beca,” Stacie purred. “Do the dare...”

“Nope,” Beca responded immediately.

“… or I’ll show everyone that video I made of you at that frat party a few months ago.”

“You wouldn’t,” Beca balked, knowing exactly what video Stacie meant.

“C’mon, Beca,” CR joined the others. “It’s not like we’re asking you to send nudes or anything. Just a saucy text.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Amy joined in.

“I could get serial-murdererd in my bed tonight and some creep will end up wearing my genitals as a hat!”

Everyone levelled her with an unimpressed stare, forcing Beca to acquiesce. “Fine. Fine, I’ll do it.”

The entire group took turns, calling out one number to make up a phone number for Beca to text. Taking out her phone and putting the number in, and bit her lower lip between her teeth. “What the hell should I write?”

Stacie flashed her a cheshire grin. “Just unleash your inner slut, Beca.”

Beca frowned in confusion. “Why would you think that’s a thing, Stace? Actually, no, never mind. Don’t want to know.”

Taking up her phone again, she started typing, hitting send before she could think better of it.

_< B> I’m not wearing panties right now…._

There was a round of cheering and catcalling, excited whistles, and then the entire room went silent as Beca’s phone chimed. She picked it up without a second thought, ready for being told off, wrong number, not interested, and all that.

She didn’t expect this reply.

_<?> Is that so? Maybe you can convince me to take mine off too?_

Beca stared at her phone in horror for a moment, before starting to type out an apology and have her phone snatched from her hands. “Nuh-uh, none of that, Beca,” Stacie tutted. “You gotta keep this going. That was the dare.”

“No it wasn’t,” Beca objected.

“It is now,” Jesse nodded enthusiastically. “C’mon, text back!”

“You’re all creeps, you know that?” Beca accused, small grin forming on her face. “Fine, whatever.”

Tapping the phone against her chin in thought, Beca considered her approach before typing and sending the next text.

_< B> I bet I could… _

She barely had time to show the text to the group when her phone already chimed again.

_<?> I’m ready when you are_

Smiling, Beca texted back effortlessly.

_< B> I want to slowly spread your legs wide and kiss down the inside of your thighs_

The response was immediate.

_<?> Well, you sure know how to turn me on. _

With another message immediately after.

_<?> Consider the panties thrashed_

Beca grinned, fingers already tapping away, completely forgetting about her audience.

_< B> I would kiss all the way to your hips, maybe use a little teeth_

Pursing her lips, she looked up at the group. “Panties… That means it’s a girl, right?”

There were several wide-eyed, mute nods, and Beca got back to working on her phone.

_< B> Slowly spread you open_, she sent. Followed with _and gently lick up and down_.

When no response came immediately, Beca typed another message out.

_< B> (If you’re not a girl, tell me now and I can still salvage this)_

She didn’t even realize how quiet everyone was, practically holding their breaths as they watched Beca texting.

_<?> I’m definitely a girl. Also, keep going. Please._

Beca grinned to herself, taking her phone in hand again.

_< B> I would lick outside first_

_< B>Then slowly work my way in_

_< B> Licking up and down the middle_

_< B> Warm and moist_

Her phone chimed again,

_<?> Hot and wet is more like it right now _the message read.

_< B> I’d lick around you clit_, Beca responded, feeling emboldened.

“Okay, Casanova,” Stacie laughed loudly. “I think you’ve fulfilled the dare.”

Blushing, Beca looked up. Honestly, she’d forgotten about the dare. And her friends. Honestly, she’d forgotten about anything that wasn’t her phone, and the heat she felt between her legs right now.

“You’re one smooth chick, Becaw,” Jesse toasted. “Didn’t know you swung that way, though.”

“I don’t,” Beca shrugged, putting her phone away.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Amy burped, and then the attention switched to Stacie, who was getting undressed to perform some dare Beca must’ve missed out on. Probably for the best, considering the fact Stacie was now actually leaving the apartment….

\---

Beca didn’t think about the dare anymore until she got home, hours later, and took her phone out of her pocket so she could set her alarm. The texts immediately popped up on screen.

_< B> I’d lick around your clit._

_<?> Mhm, I like that_, the other woman had responded, followed by a series of texts.

_<?> What else would you do?_

_<?> You got me pretty hot here…_

_<?> You still there?_

Beca briefly considered just deleting the entire text and forgetting about it, but that hardly seemed fair. So, instead, she dropped down on her bed and started typing.

<B> _I’m really sorry about that. It was just a stupid dare from my friends… Sorry to have bothered you._

To Beca’s surprise, the reply was almost instantaneous.

_<?> You sure got me all hot and bothered ;)_

_< B> Um, oops?_

_<?> How about you finish what you started?_

Beca stared at her phone, wide-eyed. This stranger wanted her to… Well, okay.

_< B> What are you wearing?_

_<?> Just my nightshirt and panties atm_

Beca bit her lip, getting comfortable on her bed and thinking out her strategy.

_< B> I want you to get comfortable_

_< B> I want you to touch yourself_

_< B> and imagine it’s my hands doing the work_

_< B> stroking along the curve of your ribs, fingers teasing underneath your shirt_

_<?> I like that…_

_< B> Yeah? Maybe start stroking a little higher_

_< B> tips of my fingers just brushing the underside of your breasts_

_< B> Barely enough to feel it_

_< B> And inching a tiny bit higher with every pass_

_<?> That feels really nice.._

Beca grinned at herself, considering how to continue this conversation.

_< B> Can you feel my fingers brushing over your nipples now?_

_<?> Oh yeah…_

_< B> My hands reaching high enough to fully cover your breasts now, cupping them and giving soft squeezes_

_< B> Taking a nipple between my fingers and pinching softly_

_<?> You’re so good at this <3_

_< B> Take your nipples between your fingers and roll them a little_

_< B> Softly pulling on them while massaging your breasts_

_< B> And then let one hand drift lower again, stroking back down the curve of your ribs_

_< B> and lower, down your stomach to the hem of your panties_

_< B> Trailing a finger along the hem, dipping underneath it ever so slightly_

As she wrote the message with her right hand, Beca realized her left hand had unbuttoned her pants and was slowly sliding downwards, and she could already feel the heat emanating from her own sex.

_< B> Slowly slide your hand down, feeling the soft fabric of your panties.. How does it feel?_

_<?> I’m so wet for you right now, babe <3_

Beca grinned proudly, having the time of her life with this random stranger.

_< B> Rub yourself through your panties for me_

_<?> Oh, gladly_

_< B> And keep using your other hand on your breast too_

_< B> When you’re ready and panting for me, I want you to slide your hand inside your panties_

_< B> Feel the heat skin on skin_

_< B> stroking yourself up and down, gently exploring_

_<?> I’m not going to last long like this…_

_< B> That’s okay. Neither am I ;)_

Chuckling, Beca realized that was very true. Her own hand had already dipped into her underwear, and she was quite vigorously rubbing herself. Whatever this was, it had grown beyond a stupid dare and she was unexpectedly really getting into it.

_<?> Are you touching yourself? X_

_< B> Yeah…_

_<?> That’s so hot…_

_< B> Why don’t you tease your entrance with your finger… slide it in a bit_

_< B> And then stroke up higher again, circling around your little nub _

Beca waited half a minute, mirroring the motions she just described to the stranger on the other end of the phone.

_< B> Now back down to your entrance, and slide your finger in all the way_

_< B> Slowly dragging it back out, and back in…_

Another half minute passed before Beca got a response.

_<?> I’m so close babe_

_< B> Mm, good. Use your thumb to rub your clit while you finger yourself for me…_

_<?> I’m gonna…_

_< B> Yeah… do it for me, baby!_

Sharply biting her lower lip, Beca rode the waves of pleasure that suddenly crested over her, taking her completely by surprise. When, a minute later, she picked her phone back up again, she found a message waiting for her.

_<?> That was amazing. You sure now how to get a girl worked up ;)_

_< B> Glad I didn’t disappoint…_

_<?> Oh, you made more than up for leaving me hanging earlier… I’m all tuckered out now ;)_

_< B> It’s late… You should get some sleep._

_<?> You too! Sweet dreams!_


	2. Sexting, and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca continue their 'conversation,' and things escalate pretty quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so before we get on with the story, I want to take the time be responsible for a bit:  
> I realize that this story paints a very positive image of sexting, but I just want to add a little note of caution for the people considering this in real life.  
> Mind you, I'm not telling you not to do it, just y'know, consider the consequences.  
> Remember, someone you're madly in love with right now, might be a bitter and vengeful ex, ten years from now.   
> People change, and once images or videos are out there, there's no taking it back. So yeah, just keep that in mind, and be responsible!  
> Enough of me nagging about this, let's get this show on the road!

When Beca woke up the following morning, she refused to open her eyes, enjoying the warm cocoon of blankets around her. After a few minutes, last night’s events came back to her, and with a start she reached for her phone, checking if it had actually happened.

When she unlocked the screen, a smile broke on her face.

_<?> Good morning! I just wanted to thank you for last night. It was… quite an experience! ;) xoxo_

With an uncharacteristic smile on her face, Beca typed her response.

_< B> You are more than welcome. I can honestly say it was my pleasure ;)_

With a sigh, Beca closed her eyes again, surrendering to the slumber for a few more minutes before getting started on her day.

Beca was halfway through her day, which was turning out to be the epitome of a lazy Sunday, when her phone chimed again.

_<?> I can’t stop thinking about last night…_

_<?> It’s making it really hard to focus _

Instantly, Beca experiences a flash of heat shooting through her body, thoughts drifting back to last night. She was about to type a response when a knock at her door interrupted her.

“Beca! Open up!”

With a sigh, she opened the door to reveal Stacie, looking way too chipper. “Come on Beca. We’re hanging out at CR’s place for game night today, remember?”

“Uh, right,” Beca muttered, turning to grab her coat and taking up her phone again. “Let me just-“

“No time, Beca. We’re already late!”

Shoving her phone in her pocket with the intention of texting the stranger back later, Beca grumpily followed her friends out the door.

Predictably, she didn’t get a chance to respond when she got caught up in all the antics her friends tended to get up to. More than five hours had passed since the text when she finally saw a chance to slip away and look at her phone without interruptions.

_<?> I’m sorry_

_<?> I shouldn’t have bothered you. I guess I should’ve figured this was a one-time thing_

Frowning, Beca started typing.

_< B> No! I’m sorry_

_< B> I meant to respond but something came up_

_< B> I’m actually really flattered you were thinking about me today…_

“Beca, what are you- Ooooh!” Stacie cooed, snatching the phone from Beca hand.

“Look guys, Beca’s texting her dare-buddy!”

Trying to retrieve her phone from Stacie’s stupidly long person was entirely in vain, and Beca retreated to a corner with a fierce blush as the group went over their conversation from last night.

“Way to go, Beca!” Stacie muttered appreciatively. “I’m actually a little jealous now.”

“You lot are the worst,” Beca accused, finally getting her phone back. “Whatever, I’m out of here.”

Ignoring her friends’ pleas for her to stay, Beca returned home. Once there, she immediately took her phone to hand again.

_<?> It’s hard not to think about you babe_

_<?> Does this mean you’re maybe up for a repeat performance sometime?_

_< B> Um, yeah. Absolutely. Like, anytime_

_<?> How about now?_

Beca bit her lip, to keep an eager smile from forming on her face.

_< B> Now works for me._

_<?> Good._

_<?> I want you to take off your clothes for me_

_<? It’s my turn to make you feel good tonight <3_

Without a doubt, Beca knew there would be no discussion possible, even if she had wanted to argue the stranger taking the lead. Taking off her clothes in a hurry and dumping them in a pile on the floor, she laid down on her bed.

_< B> I’m ready_

_<?> Naked?_

_< B> Yeah…_

_<?> I’ve been waiting for this all day_

_<?> I want you to take your finger and put it in your mouth. Lick it. Make it nice and wet_

Feeling more than a little ridiculous, Beca followed the stranger’s command, suckling her own finger until a new message appeared on her phone.

_<?> Now use that finger to rub over your nipple in little circles_

_<?> Make it harden for me_

She did as she was told, surprised to find her breathing already speeding up.

_<?> Now keep stroking in wider circles. The outer edges of your nipple, wider and wider, until your stroking across the edges of your breast._

_<?> And make make a finger on your other hand wet too, so you can do the same on your other breast_

_<?> Please_

_< B> Okay._

_<?> Good girl <3_

At the praise, Beca felt a shameful amount of glee, as well as arousal, course through her body. Huffing a brief laughter, she considered this weird-ass text contact was helping her learn all kinds of things about herself.

Such as, maybe, being really into the idea of being with a woman. Sexually.

Or, you know, the fact she apparently really likes being complimented in the way someone would compliment a pet.

_<?> I want you to take a nipple between your fingers and pull on it_

_<?> It’s okay if it hurts a tiny bit ;)_

Doing exactly as told, Beca felt a moan building in the back of her throat, not bothering to keep it from escaping at the sting in her nipple.

_<?> I bet you look so hot right now_

_<?> Naked, panting and moaning for me_

_<?> Why don’t you spread your legs for me, babe?_

Eagerly, Beca did as told.

_<?> I want you to slide your index finger through your folds for me babe_

_<?> Up and down_

_<?> I bet you’re already wet for me, aren’t you?_

_< B> Yeah… like, soaked._

_<?> Mm, good. Get your finger nice and coated with that wetness_

_< B> I’m already embarrassingly close to the end of this little rendez-vous_

_<?> That’s okay. Just enjoy it_

_<?> Is your finger nice and wet?_

_< B> Yeah_

_<?> I want you to taste it babe_

_<?> I want you to lick your finger clean_

_<?> And then you tell me what you taste like…_

Without hesitation, Beca popped her finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Moaning in appreciation, she started typing again.

_< B> It tastes so good. Salty and delicious_

_<?> I wish I could taste you right now_

_<?> Why don’t you take that finger and slide it inside _

_<?> I know you want to cum babe_

_<?> Push two fingers inside and rub your clit with your other hand_

_<?> Make yourself cum for me_

And Beca did exactly that, rubbing herself into an orgasm in no time at all and moaning loud enough for her neighbour to be able to hear it through the thin walls of her dorm room.

_< B> God that was amazing_

_<?> Glad you enjoyed it_

_<?> I did too ;)_

Catching her breath for a moment before replying, an errant thought shot through Beca’s mind.

_< B> So, isn’t this incredibly weird? You know, for us to be doing this?_

_<?> Did it feel weird a few minutes ago??_

_< B> No…_

_<?> Then it probably isn’t weird!_

_< B> Still, I feel like this should feel weird? Does that make sense? _

_< B> Like, I don’t even know your name_

_<?> Riiight. That does make sense tbh._

_<?> And it’s Chloe_

With a smile, Beca changed the contact information in her phone, giving the stranger her proper name.

_< B> That’s a pretty name. I’m Beca…_

_< C> Nice to ‘meet’ you, Beca… Now I know which name to moan next time we get it on ;)_

Instantly blushing at the comment, Beca couldn’t help a fond roll of her eyes.

_< B> You’re incorrible, aren’t you?_

_< C> Wouldn’t you like to know ;)_

_< C> But I do have to get up kinda early tomorrow. So like, maybe another time ;)_

_< B> Yeah, same._

_< C> Sweet dreams Beca_

_< B> Goodnight Chloe_

_< C> Your name is sexy as hell, by the way._

_< C> Okay, going to sleep now_

_< C> Bye <3_

_\---_

Beca was still smiling when she plopped down next to Jesse the following morning, ready for whatever lecture they were attending. Naturally, her self-proclaimed best friend immediately noticed something was different.

“What is that expression on your face, Becaw? Could it be… a smile?”

“Shut up,” Beca groused, though the smile wouldn’t leave her face just yet.

“How is that possible before noon?”

“I said shut up,” Beca repeated, punching the boy’s shoulder.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d gotten laid!” Jesse guffawed.

“I didn’t,” Beca said truthfully, although her eye did twitch just a little.

“Oh, you so did!” Jesse accused. “Who was it? How was it? Are you seeing him again?”

Without thinking, Beca responded a little too honestly. “I haven’t even seen her at all.”

That seemed to throw Jesse for a loop for a moment, but after a few seconds, his expression shifted into delighted understanding. “You’ve been texting that chick!”

Beca sighed. “That ‘chick’ has a name, Jesse.”

“And how would you know?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

Biting her lip, Beca wondered how much she should tell the dork. “We exchanged names.”

“I’m guessing you did a lot more than exchange names, Becaw.”

“So what if we did?” the brunette huffed.

“Does this mean you’re not worrying about her murdering you and wearing your genitals as a hat anymore?”

“Fuck you, Jesse. Fuck you.”

\---

Beca didn’t like admitting she was wrong. Obviously, she didn’t have to do so very often because she wasn’t very often wrong. But, now, being an adult, she could admit to having been wrong every single time she called her father a jerk. Or anything similar to that.

She’d been reluctant to accept his dinner invitation, but had eventually done so out of a sense of obligation. But dinner had actually been pretty nice. Her dad had been involved, asking about her study, her music, and he had even, somewhat awkwardly, asked how her mother was doing.

Yeah, she could get used to this. Now that dinner was over, and they’d moved on to coffee on the patio, she was actually starting to relax into things.

When her phone buzzed, she didn’t spare a second thought to unlocking her screen.

_< C> So, I was thinking about you again_

_< C> And wondering what you’d prefer…_

_< C> This?_

Accompanying the final message was a picture. Immediately upon opening it, Beca felt a rush of blood flowing towards her head, flushing her cheeks a brilliant red.

It was a picture of a set of boobs. A very nice set of boobs, by the looks of it, encased in a very expensive looking bra. The bra, if you could call it that, was a deep blue, the material of the cups slightly sheer, teasing what was laying underneath, rather than exposing it, and along the edges was an intricate pattern of lace.

Beca had just gone from familiarly comfortable to ridiculously hot and horny in less than a second.

_< C> Or this?_

The second image was almost the same, except Chloe had taken off the bra, leaving her breasts in full view on the screen of Beca’s phone. And what a magnificent view it was. The breasts were smaller than her own, but appeared perfectly shaped. Two pink nipples with small areolae topped the breasts, making Beca swallow her excess saliva before she started drooling.

To top it off, there was a smattering of adorable freckles covering the top of the breasts, making Beca want to zoom in to count them all.

“Ahem.”

Looking up, startled, Beca suddenly remembered where she was. And with whom. And from the awkward expression on her father’s face, he had gotten a good look at her phone while she had been staring at the pictures.

“Oh my god, dad, I’m so sorry about this. I swear it’s not-“

“That’s okay,” her father muttered with a stutter. “I was young once, too.”

“Um, okay, I did not need to hear that,” Beca muttered with a grimace.

“My point being,” her father continued on hardily. “I’m glad you have a special someone in your life. Just, you know, be smart about it. And you know, if you’re ready, bring her around sometime. I’d like to uh… meet her.”

“I don’t-“

“And now we will both forget this has ever happened. I’ve seen nothing. Total blank.”

Beca huffed a short laugh. “Thanks, dad.”

“You might want to go home and respond to her, though,” he winked, making Beca cringe.

\---

_< B> Okay, so like, what the fuck?!_

_< C> ???_

_< B> Were you trying to kill me just now? Because I swear you gave me a heart attack_

_< C> Oops?_

_< B> Also, I was having dinner at my dad’s :( _

_< C> Double oops?_

_< B> I don’t think I can ever look him in the eye again now_

_< B> I might have to move to Mexico_

_< B> Or Russia._

_< C> For what it’s worth: I am sorry_

_< C> I didn’t mean to get you into trouble or anything_

_< C> And maybe I didn’t think this through very well?_

_< C> I just thought you… might enjoy it or smth_

Great. Now Beca felt like an ass. Here Chloe was, showing off her goddamned perfect breasts. And all Beca was doing was complain about the timing.

_< B> Um, so yeah. All things considered, you still made my day like, 300% better than it was before_

_< B> Because like, holy shit_

_< B> Those pics were just-_

_< B> I don’t even have words_

_< B> Because, you know, you’re like some kind of goddess or something_

_< C> Ahw, that’s sweet_

_< C> So what you up to now? ;)_

_< B> Right now? Oh, nothing much. Just, y’know, staring at those pictures while trying not to drool_

_< C> You never did tell me which one you preferred… _

_< B> No, I guess I didn’t_

_< B> Though choice, Chloe. _

When Beca’s phone buzzed again, the brunette realized she’d been sent another picture. This time, the bra consisted of only a few straps of black fabric. One band running underneath Chloe’s breasts, and two bands, crossing each other, perfectly covering her nipples.

Before she’d had a chance to properly take in the sight, she got another picture. Chloe’s breasts were bared again, but this time she was cupping one of her breasts, holding one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

_< C> That make the choice any easier? ;)_

_< B> Um, like, not at all, because now there are four pictures to choose from, and they’re all crazy perfect_

_< B> And I seriously can’t believe you’re sending these to me_

_< C> Maybe I like the idea of you watching them ;) <3_

_< B> Also, how many pieces of sexy lingerie do you own?!?_

_< C> Wouldn’t you like to know? ;)_

_< B> Um, yeah, I would. _

_< C> Guess you might find out eventually :) _

_< B> How are you even real?_

_< C> You’re so sweet_

Taking stock of her situation – hand in her panties while staring at this random woman’s boobs – sweet wasn’t exactly the word Beca would use to describe herself. Still, who was she to refuse this woman anything?

_< C> U busy?_

Beca realised she hadn’t responded for several minutes, focused as she was on the pictures she’d been graced with.

_< B> Um, kinda? Like, your pics got me super horny and I might sort of be relieving some pressure here_

_< C> You’re playing with yourself while looking at my boobs…?_

_< B> Yes. That._

_< C> God, you have no idea what that does to me…_

Biting her lip in contemplation, Beca pulled her hand from her pants, taking off her shirt and bra and opening the camera app on her phone. After several awkward angles, she managed to shoot a pic of her own breasts that she deemed decent enough to send.

She made doubly sure her face – or any other identifying trait – was in the frame, before sending it without any accompanying text.

_< C> Fuck… I’m in love <3_

Blushing at the stroking of her ego, Beca plunged her hand back into her panties, grunting at the awkward angle and deciding to take all of her clothes off to make it easier.

_< C> They look so soft… I bet I could have a lot of fun with those…_

_< B> I bet you could… judging from last night’s events, you know how to have fun…_

_< C> Can I look at them while I touch myself?_

Chuckling at the fact Chloe even felt the need to ask permission – Beca certainly hadn’t – she replied in the affirmative.

_< B> Sure_

_< C> Awes. _

It was quiet for a few minutes, both women handling their needs independently.

_< C> Not to be greedy but… could I maybe get 1 more? _

Smirking, Beca moved to the mirror. Pushing her breasts together with her arms, she snapped another picture and sent it to her distant lover.

_< C> God Beca they’re perfect_

_< B> I like yours better…_

_< C> I just wish I could squeeze that boob, suckling your nipple with my wet mouth… Maybe grab a handful of ass while I’m at it ;)_

_< C> You seem like someone with a hot ass_

Surprising herself, Beca turned her back to the mirror, angling her phone so that she could snap a nice shot of her ass, jutting her hips backwards a little for effect, but keeping her legs closely together to keep from revealing just a bit too much.

_< B> You can be the judge of that…_

_< C> <3 <3 <3 <3_

_< C> Total babe, 10/10_

Getting another picture in return, Beca’s eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Chloe had snapped a picture of her own ass, clearly bent forward for extra effect. And there, between her thighs, Beca could quite clearly see the outer lips of the other woman’s vagina.

_< B> Sweet Jesus_

_< B> I can’t even express how hot you are_

_< B> But er.. I think that picture might be showing off a little more than you intended? :/_

_< C> It shows exactly what I wanted it to show, Beca_

_< C> I hope you like what you see ;)_

_< B> I’m like, seriously going to town on myself right now_

_< B> You have no idea what those pics do to me_

_< C> Hmm. Wish I could hear you moaning my name when you come ;) <3_

Staring at her phone, an idea started to form in Beca’s mind. Despite everything they’d gotten up to until now, Beca wasn’t sure this was actually a _good_ idea, though. Texting each other, even sending pics, was one thing. But for her to actually….

_< C> You still there, babe? _

Rather than texting back, Chloe pulled up Chloe’s contact and pressed the dial button without giving herself the time to second-guess her decision.

The dial tone seemed to be repeating itself forever before they finally made a connection. At first, Beca only heard some faint rustling, followed by a slightly erratic breath.

“Chloe?” she asked, hesitantly.

“Oh my god,” a breathy voice responded, “you even sound hot.”

Hearing that breathy voice sent a shock of pleasure through every nerve in Beca’s body. As her finger slipped over her clit again, she released a breathy moan.

“You sound so good, Beca,” Chloe’s voice whispered in her ear, before the woman let out a moan herself.

“I swear you’re going to kill me someday, Chloe,” Beca panted, two fingers entering her opening and stroking in and out at a rapid pace.

“I never thought you’d call me, but god am I glad you did. I’m stroking myself and it feels so much better now that I can hear you…”

“Oh, god, Chloe I’ve never been this horny in my life.”

A throaty moan and a series of pants were the other woman’s response, and Beca didn’t need to exaggerate her own moans at all, feeling them break free from her mouth freely and willingly. They continued for several minutes, until Chloe spoke up again.

“Oh fuck, Beca, I’m going to come so hard.”

“Yeah,” Beca moaned. “Me too.”

Beca almost dropped her phone at the high-pitched shriek that sounded from her speaker a few seconds later, especially when the implications of that sound sent her over the edge as well, and she let out a low, drawn-out moan herself.

Both of them lay panting into their phones for a few minutes, after which Chloe regained her voice first.

“Thanks for calling me, babe. This was amazing.”

“You are amazing,” Beca responded without thinking, delighting in the giggle on the other side of the phone. “I love that sound,” she muttered sleepily, feeling her eyelids drooping. “You sound adorable.”

“And you sound sleepy,” Chloe chuckled in response. “I’ll let you go now so you can sleep it off. Will I talk to you again?”

“Definitely,” Beca muttered, suppressing a yawn.

“Cool. Sweet dreams, Beca,” Chloe whispered, pressing a kiss to the mic.

“You too, Chloe,” Beca managed, before the connection was lost, and she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Another step forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another step forward, and a big surprise for our girls...

Sitting through a lecture on Freudian psychology had to be one of the worst ways to torture someone that was ever invented. Beca knew this was not just her opinion. Out of the dozens of students in the lecture hall, there were maybe three that were – sort of – paying attention.

Needless to say, she wasn’t one of them, fiddling with her phone, browsing social media, and playing a stupid mobile game that was taking up way more of her time than she was comfortable with.

She almost dropped her phone when a message from Chloe arrived.

_< C> Okay, so… Um, yeah. After last night I just wanted to check in and make sure we were still ok?_

_< B> We are, unless you think different? Why wouldn’t we be?_

_< C> Well, we kinda took a big step last night, with you calling me and all that… stuff we did. Just wanted to be sure you didn’t regret it or whatevs._

_< B> How could I ever regret anything of what we’ve done? ;)_

_< C> Good to know ;)_

_< C> But I’m sort of in a public library right now, so let’s, y’know, maybe not get all raunchy atm._

_< B> I’m sort of sitting through the most boring lecture ever, so yeah, let’s not._

When Chloe didn’t respond anymore, Beca figured that was the end of their conversation, and she returned to her social media feed, scrolling past advertisements and cat videos in a bored trance. Fifteen minutes later, Chloe texted her again.

_< C> I don’t want to be weird, and you might think I’m crazy, and not be interested at all, but… I’d like to get to know you a bit better?_

_< C> Like, we’ve been having fun for the past few days, but I literally only know your name_

_< C> And maybe your bra size?_

_< C> But what are your hobbies?_

_< C> And uh, feel free not to respond _

_< C> Like, if this is only about the sex for you, that’s fine too_

Beca couldn’t help a small grin from forming.

_< B> Figured out my bra size, huh?_

_< B> Well, if that’s the case I guess I can tell you I like making music_

_< C> With an instrument? :)_

_< B> I play piano, and I kinda sing a little sometimes, when no one is around. But mostly I make mixes_

_< C> That’s so cool_

_< C> And kinda hot, but not going there right now_

_< C> I play the guitar_

_< C> and sing a lot, especially when there are people around ;)_

_< C> Fave animal?_

Beca huffed a laugh, earning her a stern glare from the professor.

_< B> Red pandas. They’re God’s gift to mankind. _

_< C> Huh. Well, can’t argue that. They’re adorbs. Dolphins though…_

_< B> Agree to disagree, then? ;)_

_< C> Sure! Um, can I ask your age or is that getting too personal?_

_< B> At this point, I think you can just about ask me anything_

_< B> And I’m 19 if you must know_

_< B> Um, what about you?_

_< C> 21_

_< C> Good to know neither of us is like, a 40-year old fat guy with sweat stains, living in his mom’s basement and perving on college chicks_

_< B> Yeah, thank god for that. I don’t even want to think about what sort of weirdos this dare could’ve gotten me stuck with_

_< C> Good thing your text ended up with me then <3_

_< B> VERY good thing_

_< B> The most I was expecting out of this was a dickpic from some random dude_

_< C> Sorry to disappoint, can’t give you that :p_

_< B> Yeah, well, you kinda made me realise dicks are overrated soooooo_

_< C> Wait_

_< C> For real?_

_< B> Yes?_

_< C> Like, I’m the first girl you’ve been with?_

_< B> Well, we haven’t actually ‘been with’ each other_

_< B> But yeah, before I texted you I considered myself very straight._

_< B> Even have the ex-boyfriend to prove it_

_< C> Is it stupid that makes me kinda happy? And maybe a little proud?_

_< B> No? Maybe? I don’t know…_

_< B> What about you?_

_< C> What about me?_

_< B> Are you like, gay? Or bi? Or, you know, whatever-sexual?_

_< C> Bisexual, I suppose. But labels are as overrated as dicks ;)_

_< B> Can’t argue with that :) _

_< C> Do your crazy friends know you’re still texting with me?_

_< B> Uh, yeah, they kinda found out about that. They may have read our first conversation_

_< B> Sorry about that_

_< C> No worries. I’m pretty confident about ‘all this’ ;)_

_< C> Though the pictures are just for you <3_

_< B> Yeah, well, my dad might’ve gotten an eyeful of that too…._

_< C> … Heh. Oops. How’d he take it?_

_< B> Surprisingly well, though I’m pretty sure he thinks you’re my girlfriend_

_< B> He told me to bring you around sometime_

_< C> I should be so lucky…_

_< B> I think I’d be the lucky one if that were the case, babe_

_< C> Ahw, you’re so sweet. _

_< C> I kinda have to go now though :(_

_< C> This has been nice though_

_< B> Yeah, it has_

_< B> Kinda like texting with a friend_

_< C> Well, we kinda are friends_

_< C> With benefits, of course ;)_

_< B> Of course… :p_

_< B> But um, didn’t you have to go?_

_< C> Right. Yes. Have a nice day! Bye, Becs xoxo_

_< B> Bye Chloe_

\---

The following few days were rather uneventful, although Beca did receive random texts from Chloe throughout each day, asking random questions, or sharing anecdotes involving her day’s activities. And with every text between them, Beca felt more and more drawn to the woman she’d never met, and never would meet.

The attachment she was feeling was growing a little worrisome. Beca was well aware of that. She refused to leave her phone out of reach for even a moment. She’d literally taken her phone with her into the shower last night, afraid Chloe might text her and she’d miss it.

She very vehemently forced her mind away from the thought that they’d never actually meet in person. Such thoughts, she had found one lonely night in her room, filled her with misery and sadness, and those weren’t the feelings she wanted to associate with Chloe.

Startled from her thought, Beca’s hand flashed towards her phone when it beeped.

_< C> Are you free? Can I um… can I call you for a moment?_

_< B> Sure Chlo_

She answered the incoming call within two seconds of her phone ringing. Worryingly, the first thing she heard was a sound that she would classify as a sniffle.

“Chloe? Are you okay?” she asked, immediately worried for her friend.

“Not really,” the other woman responded honestly, voice sounding weak and trembling.

“What’s going on? Can I do something to make it better?”

“You already are,” Chloe whispered, voice breaking slightly at the end of her sentence. “But I’d like to ask you a question… and I really need you to be honest…”

“Of course!” Beca promised. “What is it?”

“Do you… Do you think I’m a bother? Or am I… I don’t know, too clingy?”

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Beca went over their recent interactions in her mind. “What? No, Chloe, of course not! Where is this coming from? Did I do something to make you feel like this?”

“No, Becs,” the woman responded, and Beca could almost hear a faint, watery smile in her voice. “You’ve been perfect.”

“Then tell me where this is coming from… please?” the brunette pleaded.

“I… Well, I sort of told my best friend about you,” Chloe admitted sheepishly. “Not in any detail or anything. Like, she doesn’t know about the um… pictures or… y’know… the stuff we did. But she’d noticed me being on my phone a lot lately and asked, and I didn’t want to lie, so I told her a little about you…”

“Okay?” Beca ventured slowly, not understanding where this was going.

“And she said it… She said it wasn’t healthy. For me to be so… attached. To you, she meant. She suggested that we’d be better off finding ‘real’ friends…”

“Chloe, you _are_ a real friend!” Beca intoned gravely. “And to be honest, yeah, I sometimes worry about how I’m never letting my phone out of my sight anymore since we’ve started texting… But I… I really love texting with you. Not just the sexy stuff, but the regular stuff too… And I don’t want to stop doing it because of something other people might think.”

“Thanks, Becs,” Chloe replied gratefully. “I’m glad you feel that way.”

“And hey,” Beca continued. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you how I feel about you, okay? If you become a bother – not that you ever will, but just in case – if that ever happens, I’ll let you know. Until then, feel free to send me as many random texts as you can manage.”

“You’re the best, Becs,” Chloe responded, and Beca could hear the affection in her voice.

“Nah, I’m only second-best.”

Beca kept replaying their conversation in her mind for the rest of the day. When, around eight in the evening, she still hadn’t heard anything from Chloe again, she decided to text her.

_< B> Hey you. How’re you doing now? Feeling a little better?_

_< C> Yes! I had a talk with Aubrey about all this too, and she never meant to make me so down_

_< C> So it’s all good again :)_

_< B> Glad to see you ‘smiling’ again_

Beca was referring to the smiling emote in Chloe’s text, but she was utterly stunned at the woman’s reply. When she laid eyes on the picture, she felt herself fall head over heels in love. Chloe had sent her a selfie.

And holy frick was Chloe the most beautiful woman Beca had ever seen. Fiery red hair, loosely tumbling past her shoulders, startlingly blue eyes with long, elegant lashes, full, red lips that seemed soft and just made Beca want to kiss her senseless. Pearly white teeth, giving her a beautiful, perfect, sweet-as-candy smile. High cheekbones and a long, slender neck…

Beca had known she was unhealthily attracted to the woman she’d never actually seen… But now that she _had_ seen her, she realized things were much worse than she’d previously thought.

_< B> Fuck Chloe…_

_< C> ?_

_< B> You’re…_

_< C> Yes?..._

_< B> Fuck…_

_< C> Words, Becs. Use ‘em… ;)_

_< B> I can’t, Chlo. You’re like, beyond perfect. There’s literally not even a word for what you are_

_< B> How can you even exist_

_< B> And not like, be a Hollywood photo-shop or something_

_< B> Wait, are you a Hollywood photo-shop?_

_< C> No, Becs ;)_

Chloe’s last text was followed by another selfie, this time having Beca’s name written on her hand, proving it wasn’t just some random picture taken from the internet.

_< B> Jesus… I can’t believe I’ve been… y’know, doing stuff with someone like you_

_< C> Flatterer_

A thought sparked in Beca’s head, making her brows crease.

_< B> Aren’t you afraid I’m like, going to post your pics on the internet and you’ll be recognizable and stuff?_

_< C> Nah. I trust you Becs ;)_

Beca heaved a deep sigh, before sending her next text.

_< B> I guess that means you want to see me too?_

_< C> No._

_< C> I mean, I’d love to see you_

_< C> But you don’t have to send me anything you’re not comfortable with_

_< C> Don’t feel obligated because you’ve seen my face_

_< B> That doesn’t seem fair…_

_< C> Maybe not… But it’s the way I want it. When you’re ready, I’d be so so happy to see your pretty face, but only when you want to share it. Only IF you want to share it_

_< B> Maybe I’m not even pretty. I might be hideous?_

_< C> Might be. But I doubt it. I bet you’re adorable._

For a long time, Beca considered sending Chloe a selfie too. But every time she opened her camera app, the possible consequences of her actions flashed through her mind. What if Chloe and she got into a fight, and all of Beca’s nudes would end up on the internet?

Then again, Chloe had trusted Beca enough to send a picture of her face… She was smart enough to oversee the consequences of that… So clearly she hadn’t considered them jarring enough. If she could trust Beca, then surely Beca could trust her too?

Opening the camera app for the fifth time, Beca snared her lower lip between her teeth, giving the camera an intense look. Smiling was never her strongest feature, but she could do intensely sexy just about well enough. Happy with the picture, she immediately sent it to the redhead.

_< C> Ohmygosh <3_

_< C> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

_< C> You are sooo cute!!!!_

_< C> Also, damn, you’re really hot Becs_

_< C> I mean, I pictured a pretty hot chick when we were getting it on_

_< C> And I knew you had a pretty hot body_

_< C> But damn…_

_< C> Now I can’t wait to get all hot and bothered with you again ;)_

_< B> Its honestly ridiculous that someone who looks like you wants to get hot and bothered with me at all_

_< B> Not that I’m complaining_

_< B> Because duh, I’m like, totally down whenever_

Beca was about to put her phone away again, receiving no reply for a few minutes, when her phone chimed again and she received another picture.

Despite everything she’d already seen of Chloe, she still felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked at the snapshot Chloe had sent her. The redhead’s panties were crimson red, and very nearly see-through. They were also tight enough that Beca could very clearly see the outline of Chloe’s sex underneath, and could even discern where she had a small strip of hair.

Most amazingly, however, was the little wet spot that was also visible.

_< B> You really gotta stop getting more perfect with every message you send me_

Chloe’s next message contained a picture, in which the redhead had slipped her hand into the panties, fingers clearly exploring underneath the sheer red fabric.

_< C> I take it you like what you see? ;)_

_< B> How could I not?_

Her phone buzzed with another picture. This time, Chloe had pulled the panties off to the side, revealing everything Beca hadn’t even dared to dream about. Chloe was even going so far as to use her fingers to spread her outer lips open, revealing everything to Beca.

_< C> Just the idea of you watching me makes me this wet for you babe <3_

Finger buried deep inside herself, Beca grunted. This chick was going to be the death of her.

_< B> God Chloe…_

Before she had a chance to send anything else, another picture arrived. Chloe still had her lips spread for Beca, but now she had a single finger slipped inside herself, making Beca go absolutely crazy.

_< C> I wish you were here to help me with this…_

_< B> God I wish that too_

_< B> Like, more than anything right now_

_< C> Can I call you?_

_< B> Yeah_

Beca waited for her phone to start vibrating, signalling the incoming call, but nothing happened. After half a minute, her patience ran thin.

_< B> Babe?_

_< C> Yeah. So, um… I was thinking…_

_< C> Maybe we could do a video call? _

_< C> If you’re okay with that_

_< C> Or, you know, maybe not, if you don’t want to…_

Beca bit her lip, staring at the large mirror mounted on the wall opposite her bed. It’s not like Chloe would see much she hadn’t already seen anyway. And the idea of being able to watch Chloe…

_< B> Yeah okay_

_< C> Really?_

_< B> No need to be so surprised… ;)_

_< C> Right, sorry. I just… nevermind, calling you in 3…2…1_

And, right on the mark, her phone buzzed in her hand, and Beca eagerly accepted. As soon as the call connected, Chloe’s face appeared on her screen, lower lip between her teeth and blue eyes staring at her intensely.

“So… hi there,” she giggled.

“Hi", Beca muttered breathlessly. “God, I can’t get used to that face of yours….”

Beca took a moment to position her phone in such a way that she could still see the screen – and Chloe on it – while also being able to ensure Chloe could see Beca in her entirety. “How’s that?”

“Perfect,” Chloe winked, “though you are wearing considerably more clothes than me,” she continued with a pout that was way too adorable for the given situation.

And, taking a look at her screen and seeing Chloe, sprawled onto her bed with only the panties on – now covering her sex again – Beca realized Chloe was right. Eagerly, she whipped her shirt off, unhooking her bra and shimmying out of her pants.

“Better?”

“Much,” Chloe smiled, fingers idly tracing circles across her breasts. Staring at the screen intently, Beca took her nipples between her fingers, teasing them into hard points with little effort.

Chloe sighed happily, taking a firm hold of her breasts and massaging them as she looked at Beca, teasing smile gracing her lips. Slowly one hand slid across her stomach and down into her panties, were Beca couldn’t see them do their work, but could imagine it pretty well all the same.

Beca hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of her own panties and slowly started pulling them down, smirking as she saw Chloe’s eyes fixed on her, and the redhead’s hand started working more vigorously.

Tossing her panties away and spreading her legs, Beca was very glad to have taken the time for an extensive shave that morning, feeling as confident as she possibly could about her appearance.

“Oh, I like that…” Chloe moaned, before hurriedly taking her own panties off too.

The two women stared at their respective phones for a few minutes, both of them entirely bared to the other, and both breathless at the sight before them. Chloe was the first to snap out of it, spreading her folds for Beca and easily sliding two fingers into herself. “I’m so wet for you, Becs,” she moaned seductively.

Beca mirrored Chloe’s movements, unable to supress a broken whimper. “You have no idea, Chlo. God, I swear, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

Chloe nodded vigorously, one hand still massaging her breast as she moved two fingers in and out at a rapid pace. “I want this to last forever, but I’m already so close,” she whined, breath catching sharply.

“I’m pretty far along myself,” Beca chuckled, taking her fingers out and circling them around her clit, revelling in Chloe’s eyes on her.

“I want you to come first babe,” Chloe told her, slowing her movements. “Show me what you look like when you cum for me.”

Giving her nipple a pinch, hard enough for her to hiss out her breath, Beca started rubbing herself faster, hips bucking underneath her fingers.

“You’re so hot, Becs. I can’t believe you’re doing this for me,” Chloe moaned, making the heat in Beca’s body increase even quicker.

“I love the way your breasts move when you finger yourself like that,” the redhead continued, gaze never moving off her phone. “Yeah, keep going.”

Beca didn’t have any intention of stopping, and Chloe’s words spurred her to bring her second hand down to her crotch, having two fingers inside herself while she rubbed her clit with her other hand.

Chloe moaned, a low, throaty sound. “Yeah, that’s my girl. Such a good girl…”

As it had before, the redhead’s praise sent Beca over the edge. Her hips bucked wildly, and Beca was vaguely aware of the fact she was screaming Chloe’s name to the proverbial rafters, wave after wave of immeasurable pleasure pulsing through her.

She was still moaning Chloe’s name a few minutes later, soft and keening now, when the pleasure finally subsided a little.

“Well, well, well,” Chloe smirked at the camera. “Is it just me, or do you have a little praise kink going on there?” she muttered teasingly.

“Shut up,” Beca muttered in response, draping her arm over her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see Chloe’s self-satisfied smirk.

“Oh, you so do!” the redhead teased. “That’s good to know.”

“I said shut up,” Beca countered weakly, pouting at the camera now.

“Ahw, Becs, don’t worry. Everyone has their little kinks… You’ll just have to figure mine out so we can get even,” Chloe responded, having the audacity to wink at her.

“I’m pretty sure I already got you figured out, Chlo,” Beca sighed, getting comfortable and starting to tickle her breasts.

“That so?” Chloe asked, finger slowly trailing up and down her slit.

“Yeah. You get off on being watched,” Beca answered with an air of certainty. “I bet that’s why you sent me those pictures. The thought of me looking at your body gets you all hot and tingly, doesn’t it?”

Chloe smiled guiltily, before shrugging. “Got me there, Becs.”

“Well,” Beca smirked now, “I promise you have my full attention, Chlo. Let’s get your little show started.”

With a happy smile, Chloe wiggled around to get more comfortable, making her breasts jiggle in a way that was both adorable and really, really hot. The show had barely started and Beca’s hand was already trailing back down her stomach.

Her eyes were glued to her phone as Chloe slowly entered a finger into her entrance, moving it around a bit before pulling it out again. She slowly licked her glistening finger clean, circling it around her nipple as soon as she’d finished cleaning it.

As one hand plucked at her nipple, pulling and twisting, the other started rubbing up and down her sex again, occasionally spreading herself open for Beca to see everything there was to see. The brunette couldn’t help the appreciative moans and gasps she uttered, watching this gorgeous, breath taking redhead pleasure herself for Beca’s eyes to see.

“God, Chlo, you look so good,” Beca moaned. “You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Chloe smirked. “I bet you don’t watch a lot of porn, then,” she giggled, sliding two fingers deep into herself.

Beca grinned. “I’ve watched my fair share, Chlo, trust me. Nothing measures up to you.”

Beca had figured compliments would get Chloe even more into things, and she was proven right as the redhead moaned loudly and started pleasuring herself harder and faster.

Spurring the redhead on, Beca looked on in awe as Chloe rolled her hips, abs tightening and releasing every few seconds, and her head thrown back in such a way she could still see Beca watching her.

“Come for me, Chlo.”

And instantly, the redhead did exactly that. Her back arched off of the bed as she let out a loud, guttural groan of pleasure, muscles in her entire body twitching for a few seconds, before she sagged back onto the bed again.

When the redhead didn’t move, or even say anything for almost five minutes, Beca chuckled.

“You doing okay there, Chloe?”

The redhead puffed out a breath. “That was better than sex, Beca. Better than _actual sex_.”

“Yeah,” Beca sighed happily, reaching for her phone when she saw Chloe do the same. When the camera stopped moving, Chloe’s face filled the frame again. “You’re seriously amazing, Chlo.”

“Right back at ya,” the redhead grinned. The redhead released a satisfied sigh. “That one left me pretty drained though. How about we talk tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Beca smiled. “I could use some sleep myself.”

“Sweet dreams, Becs.”

“Goodnight Chlo.”

\---

_< C> So, just to make sure (again)… You’re still okay with everything that happened yesterday?_

Beca was enjoying the sun out in the quad, leisurely sitting in the grass, back resting against the edge of a fountain. When the message came in, bringing an instant smile to her face.

_< B> So, so, so okay._

_< C> Good. It was pretty intense. Can’t say I’ve ever done that before_

_< B> You sure looked like you’d done it before ;)_

_< C> Never like this, with someone watching me… That was really hot_

_< B> Well… I’d be happy to watch you like, whenever, I suppose…_

_< C> I bet ;)_

_< B> Seriously though, it was amazing_

_< B> Not something I ever thought I’d be into, but hey… the more you know, right?_

_< C> Definitely. I gotta go now, though. Talk 2 u tnight? Xx_

_< B> Wouldn’t miss it!_

When Chloe’s next message came in, her phone literally slipped from her fingers, landing safely in the grass. It had been an entirely innocent picture, just Chloe, out in the open, blowing her a kiss. It was a sweet picture.

A picture Beca wouldn’t have thought out of the ordinary.

If only she hadn’t recognized the building behind Chloe as the Barden University Library.


	4. Face-to-Face

Beca had been sitting in her dorm room for hours now, staring at the picture on her phone. At first, she’d convinced herself that there were probably dozens of buildings looking exactly like that, and the fact that she could see the letters BARD at the edge of the photo didn’t mean it spelled BARDEN.

But the more she looked, the more she started recognizing little things, like the ‘do not walk on the grass’ sign, the oddly shaped tree near the entrance, and the tacky stained-glass-windows.

That was, without a doubt Barden University Library. A building Beca could literally see if she looked out of the window right now.

She distinctly remembered Chloe telling her she was from Florida, though. Then again, Beca had confided she was from Maine, and neither of them had made mention of the state they went to for college.

A stupid oversight.

And now she desperately wanted to tell Chloe that they were so ridiculously close to one another.

But what if Chloe wouldn’t be as happy about that as Beca? What if she preferred things to be long-distance? What if Chloe had only been caught up in the moment, every time she had typed out something like ‘I wish I could taste you right now.’?

Because, Beca realized, that was now actually a very real possibility.

And that thought made her head spin, her stomach churn, and set all of her nerves on fire. Not necessarily the good kind of fire, though.

She was still debating the issue with herself when Chloe started texting her.

_< C> Hey you! <3_

_< C> Sorry about not texting sooner_

_< C> Today’s been pretty exhausting_

Deciding to just bite the bullet and see what would happen, Beca texted back.

_< B> We need to talk._

_< C> Oh…_

_< C> Is everything alright?_

_< C> That’s usually not the start of a nice kind of talking…_

Beca pursed her lips, considering her approach.

_< B> Okay, so, I swear I’m not some kind of creep or anything…_

_< B> Even though it might seem so_

_< C> I know you’re not a creep, Becs… _

_< C> You’re kinda scaring me, tho…_

_< B> Do you study at Barden University? In Atlanta?_

_< C> … Did you look me up on FB or smth? Because you know you could’ve just asked, Becs…_

_< B> I didn’t._

_< B> Please just answer the question Chlo._

_< C> Okay. Yes. Yes, I do. But I don’t understand…_

Beca got up from her seat, aiming her phone out the window and snapping a picture of the view. The ‘Barden University Library’ sign was still clearly legible in the setting sun. She sent the picture before she’d start second-guessing herself.

_< B> That’s the view from my dorm room Chlo…_

Her phone remained silent for a frighteningly long time

_< C> Beca…_

_< C> Please tell me this isn’t some stupid joke…_

_< B> It’s not_

_< B> I’m at Barden_

Beca was about to ask Chloe what they should do… If they should meet, or whether Chloe would prefer keeping her distance.

_< C> I’ll be in front of the library in 5 mins_

Heart thumping wildly, Beca pulled on her boots, grabbed her keys, and set off to the library with more enthusiasm than she’d ever had for the library before today.

\---

Beca was hiding.

Like a fucking coward, Beca was hiding just around the corner. She’d seen the red-haired figure standing in front of the library entrance when she peeked around the corner. She knew it was Chloe, because the redhead had sent her a text a minute ago.

_< C> I’m here_

Now, Beca just needed to gather the courage to actually come face to face with the gorgeous, sweet, sexy, amazing, wonderful person that was waiting for her, not even ten feet away.

Why this was so difficult, Beca couldn’t guess.

Steeling her resolve, Beca took a deep breath and turned the corner, stopping a few steps from the waiting figure, who had her back turned towards her right now.

“Chlo?”

The redhead whipped around, as if scared, and Beca was astounded at her beauty. She’d seen Chloe before, of course, but the camera and her phone’s small screen really hadn’t done her justice.

“Beca…” she breathed, taking a step towards the brunette. She was blinking owlishly, face a study in amazement, as she tentatively raised a hand, running her fingers through Beca’s hair. “You’re really here.”

Beca leaned into the touch. “We’re both really here…”

“You’re… You said you were from Maine,” Chloe muttered, fingers still playing with Beca’s hair.

“I am… After the divorce, my dad moved here to teach. It made sense for me to go to come here, too…”

Chloe nodded slowly, still looking amazed. She moved her hand out of Beca’s hair and held it out for the brunette to take. “Walk with me?”

A shiver ran down Beca’s spine as she placed her hand in Chloe’s, which was warm and soft and fit with her own perfectly.

“What are the odds of a random number I text actually belonging to someone here, on campus?” Beca asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I’d answer that,” Chloe smiled, ducking her head, “but you don’t strike me as the kind of girl who believes in destiny.”

Beca huffed. “You know me so well.”

Chloe stopped as they reached a bench in the middle of the quad, surrounded by open fields on all sides with absolutely no one around to disturb them. “The more important question, though, is where we go from here…”

Chloe looked uncommonly shy right now, and Beca felt exactly the same way. Rather than responding, she averted her gaze. She _knew_ where she wanted to go… But what if Chloe didn’t feel the same?

After a long, awkward silence, Chloe broke out into giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Beca asked, intrigued.

“We are,” Chloe responded with mirth. “Us, sitting here, all shy. Becs, we’ve literally seen each other naked and orgasming, and we can’t even properly tell each other what we want, now that we’re both here.”

Beca chuckled, tension broken. “I just want you, Chlo,” she told the redhead, realizing that it really was that simple.

Chloe was biting her lip, a starstruck expression splattered across her face. “I… That’s very good to hear,” she smiled. “I want you too. But just to be clear, we’re talking about more than sex now, right?”

Beca nodded silently, taking in Chloe, and wondering how she could ever prove herself to be worthy of this amazing person. “Yeah, definitely.” She smirked, feeling a little emboldened. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to bring you back to my dorm room, though…”

“No,” came Chloe’s resolute response. Seeing the hurt look on Beca’s face, she quickly continued. “Don’t get me wrong, Becs, I’d love to finally find out what you taste like… But I’m going home. I’m going to shave and wax, paint my nails. Tomorrow, I’m going to wear my very best outfit, and I’m going to take you out to dinner… Somewhere nice. And then… well, then comes the real fun part,” she finished with a wink.

Darting closer, Beca was startled to feel Chloe’s soft lips pressing against her cheek. As soon as she pulled away, Chloe squeezed her hands and got up. “I’ll text you the details, okay? I really need to go now, before I jump your bones…”

“I wouldn’t object,” Beca chuckled in response.

Chloe bit her lip again. “You’re really not making this easy, Becs.”

“Okay, okay,” Beca conceded. “Go. Go!” she laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow for our date.”

\---

_< C> We’re still on for tonight?_

_< B> Nah. I don’t really feel like it_

_< B> Yes, Chlo. Of course we’re still on for tonight. _

_< C> Fuck you, Beca. You actually had me worried!_

_< B> That’s what you get for asking stupid questions ;)_

_< C> Now I’m starting to reconsider…_

_< B> No you’re not_

_< C> No, I’m not <3_

_< B> So are you going to tell me what to expect tonight?_

_< C> Maybe if you’d been a little nicer…_

Beca grinned, snapping a picture of herself pouting at the camera, and sending it to the redhead.

_< C> Ugh, you’re too adorable_

_< C> I’ll pick you up at 6. Wear something nice_

_< C> I’ll be wearing a dress… ;)_

_< B> Great. Now I’m stuck thinking about you in a dress the rest of the day :(_

_< C> Could be worse_

_< C> You could be thinking about what I’m wearing underneath…_

_< C> Or not wearing… ;)_

_< B> Damn you Chlo! That’s just mean!_

\---

Looking in the mirror, Beca sternly scrutinized her outfit. Dresses weren’t really her style, so she’d opted for her nicest pair of black slacks. She smoothed a wrinkle out of her white blouse, before shrugging her black blazer on. She looked nice. Smiling, she undid one more button on her blouse, showing off a little more cleavage than she normally would on a first date – not that she had a lot of experience with first dates.

_< C> I’m out front_

_< B> Be right down!_

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Beca pulled on her coat and grabbed her keys, heading down to meet Chloe. She found the redhead behind the wheel of an old, blue-ish Ford. Watching her give Beca a little wave, Beca opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

“Hi,” Chloe breathed.

“Hey,” Beca returned, glancing over at her companion.

Her eyes immediately bulged, taking in the tight, form-fitting black dress Chloe was wearing, reaching just above her knees. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, leaving ringlets of fiery red hair dangling free. She’d applied a modest amount of make-up, which she really didn’t need but damn did it look good on her.

“You’re staring,” Chloe grinned, and Beca realized that was very true.

“Well, yeah. Obviously,” Beca grinned in return, gesturing over at Chloe. “I mean, c’mon, can you blame me?”

Turning her attention back to the road, Beca noticed Chloe’s faint blush. “You can’t tell me you didn’t pick that dress knowing I’d be staring at you all night.”

Chloe smirked cockily. “Well, I was hoping you’d do a little more than just stare…”

Wetness already pooling between her legs, Beca groaned. “If you keep that up, we’re not even going to reach wherever you plan to take me, babe.”

“I might be okay with that,” Chloe replied, half-joking.

They settled into a comfortable silence as Chloe turned off campus, taking them into a direction Beca wasn’t familiar with. “Soooo, where we going?”

“A little place my friend recommended for romantic outings. Apparently, the food’s really good.”

It wasn’t long until Chloe pulled up to a little restaurant, and they both got out of the car. As Beca walked around the car, she noticed Chloe biting her lower lip as she checked her out. The redhead didn’t bother hiding her appreciative gaze, eyes sweeping up and down. “Damn, Becs. You clean up nice.”

“Only for you, though,” Beca grinned. “Last time I wore something this fancy was my dad’s second wedding…”

“You’re taller than I thought you’d be,” Chloe mused out loud, making Beca laugh.

“No, that’d be the heels I’m wearing.”

“Oh, so you _are_ tiny!” Chloe beamed. “Adorable!”

Beca faked her best glare. “Way to ruin our date. I’m going home now, thanks.”

“Ahw, Becs, I was giving you a compliment!” Chloe whined, hooking their arms together and dragging the brunette into the restaurant.

They were led to a small table in the back, candles surrounding them as they ordered their first drinks. They were delivered in no-time at all, along with their menus. Beca was quick to pick something, spending the rest of the time peering over the edge of her menu, smiling as Chloe seemed to have difficulty making her decision.

Without looking up from her menu, Chloe called her out on it. “I can feel you staring at me, Beca,” she tutted.

Beca snorted – which was embarrassing – in response. “Oh, please, as if you don’t love feeling my eyes on you.”

Chloe smirked slyly. “Never said that…”

When their waiter returned, they placed their orders, after which they fell into silence again, merely staring at each other. Beca couldn’t help blushing as she recalled every picture Chloe had sent her.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” Chloe suddenly said, out of the blue.

Beca felt her heart sink. Great, Chloe was already having doubts about going out with her. And their food hadn’t even arrived yet. She should’ve known this wouldn’t work out. How could Chloe ever be interested in her?

“Whatever you’re thinking, Becs, stop it,” Chloe smiled, taking a hold of Beca’s hand. “I only meant taking you out to dinner wasn’t a good idea, because now I’m constantly thinking of all the things we could be doing back in my room…”

Beca huffed a laugh. “I thought you meant-“

“Yeah, I didn’t really word that thought very well,” the redhead muttered apologetically. “So um, you said your dad teaches at Barden?”

Beca smiled gratefully, happy that Chloe changed the subject. “Yeah. Professor Mitchell, English literature.”

“Beca Mitchell,” Chloe muttered. “That has a nice sound to it.”

“What about you?”

“Chloe Beale,” the redhead responded readily. “Pleasure to meet you, Beca Mitchell.” There was a short pause before she continued. “Beca… is that short for something?”

“Yes,” Beca nodded, pursing her lips. “But if you start calling me Rebecca, I’ll literally walk out of here and not look back.”

“Ladies, your food,” the waiter interrupted, placing their plates out in front of them. “Enjoy. And if there is anything you need, I’ll be right over there.”

They were mostly silent during their dinner, occasionally shooting each other fleeting glances. When they finished polishing off their plates, Chloe cleared her throat. “So… do we want dessert, or-“

“Let’s just go,” Beca interrupted, maybe a little too eager. She rubbed her legs together, “I’m not sure how much longer I can look at you wearing that dress.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

\---

There was a strange tension between them as they stood in the hallway, Chloe fiddling with her keys to unlock the door to her room. Once they stepped inside, and the door clicked shut behind them, both of them released a long, drawn-out breath.

“So, here we are,” Chloe declared, tossing her purse and keys off to the side. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Beca didn’t have time to respond before Chloe’s lips pressed against her own, and nary a second later the redhead’s tongue followed suit, licking across the seam of her lips, and then into her mouth, as if it was second nature.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since… well, basically since the first night you texted me,” Chloe admitted with a sheepish smile as they parted.

“Well, how about we don’t stop doing it then?”

Chloe grinned, grabbing the lapel of Beca’s blazer and pulling her towards the bed, “Let’s get comfy for this.”

Beca’s hands found purchase on the soft, firm flesh of Chloe’s ass, squeezing as she pulled the redhead against her. Then, suddenly, the world was spinning, and Beca was falling, and she was on her back on the bed, comfortable weight of Chloe’s body on top of her.

And then teeth were nibbling the side of Beca’s through, and the brunette had no choice but to throw her head back to give Chloe room to do whatever she damn-well pleased to do.

She felt button after button falling away on her blouse as Chloe kissed her way down her throat, over her sternum, to the edge of her bra. “Ooh, looks like I’m not the only one with some fancy underwear,” Chloe cooed as Beca’s bra came into view.

The brunette opened her eyes to see Chloe leaning over her, biting her lip as she stared at the deep purple bra, finger idly trailing over the clasp in between Beca’s breasts. “Almost a shame to take this off of you,” the redhead muttered coyly, “but it is terribly in the way.”

And then cool air rushed over Beca’s breasts, making her nipples pebble. Unwilling to be the only one in state of undress, Beca hooked her fingers under the hem of Chloe’s dress, pulling it upwards over her ass and bunching it up just underneath the redhead’s bra.

Beca expected a spectacularly sexy pair of panties on this freakishly perfect girl. She didn’t expect to find _no_ panties at all. She allowed her hands to wander back down over Chloe’s back towards her ass, grabbing herself a handful, revelling in Chloe’s purr.

And then two hands slid over her breasts to cradle them, hard nipples boring into the palms of Chloe’s hands as the redhead applied just the right amount of pressure. Their noses touching, Chloe giggled. “You’re so pretty, Becs,” she murmured against the brunette’s lips, before giving a chaste peck.

Beca groaned, squeezing Chloe’s ass more firmly. “I’m never leaving this bed again,” she muttered as Chloe’s hands started roaming again.

The redhead cocked her head sideways as if in thought, before nodding resolutely. “I’m surprisingly okay with that,” she grinned, ducking down to connect their lips again. Beca whined when she sat back up, but was more than rewarded for the loss of contact when Chloe pulled her dress over her head. Apparently, the dress required neither panties nor a bra, leaving her entirely naked, straddling Beca.

The brunette allowed her eyes to drink in the sight of Chloe’s naked form. It was very clear this girl worked out. Beca placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the rippling abs, slowly trailing her hand higher until she was testing the weight of Chloe’s breast in her hand.

Chloe moaned loudly. “I love the way you look at me, Becs.”

Confused, the brunette raised her brows in an unspoken question.

“Like I’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen,” Chloe smiled, taking the hand Beca didn’t currently have on her breast and gently leading it to her crotch.

“Well, duh,” Beca huffed, before gasping as her hands found Chloe’s warm centre, already entirely soaked.

“That’s what you do to me,” the redhead whispered hoarsely, placing her hands back on Beca’s breasts.

Beca gave Chloe’s breast a tentative squeeze, allowing the fingers of her other hand to slowly glide up and down her slit, marvelling at the wetness gathered there. Without thinking, she pulled her fingers back and placed them in her mouth, tasting Chloe.

“God Becs,” the other woman sighed. There was a flurry of movement as Chloe scooted down, frantically tugging at Beca’s slacks and working them down her legs, taking the panties with them. “Loving these panties, Becs,” she muttered hastily, “I’ll be sure to admire them properly next time.”

And then Chloe’s fingers were suddenly right there, opening Beca up and exploring her as if she were an instrument to be mastered. Strong, deft fingers probing, stroking and tickling seemingly every spot at the same time.

With a gasp, Beca set her own fingers back to work between Chloe’s legs, sliding two of them into the redhead’s tightness without any resistance, feeling the movement mirrored between her own legs.

When Chloe’s tongue entered Beca’s mouth again, Beca’s moan reverberated between them, causing Chloe to grin against her mouth. “I love the sounds you make, too.”

“Stop talking,” Beca groaned, applying pressure to Chloe’s bundle of nerves, causing her to gasp in pleasure. “I prefer you making those sounds,” she smirked.

“Someone’s getting feisty,” Chloe accused, fingers curling in just the right way inside of Beca, causing the brunette to twitch and moan. “That’s better.”

Chloe’s fingers moving the way they were, Beca didn’t have a witty response ready, instead resorting to moans and grunts of pleasure as she was played like a fiddle. “Are you going to come for me, Becs?”

Beca frantically nodded her head, already feeling the tension building inside, faster and faster as Chloe’s insistent fingers kept doing their routine. “You’re so beautiful, Beca. I love the way you react to my fingers. You’re such a good girl,” Chloe coaxed with a knowing smirk.

Beca felt as if the entire world slowed to a stop as her orgasm overtook her, vision going blurry as she reached the pinnacle of pleasure. “God, stop, please, no more Chlo,” she groaned after a while, after which Chloe finally pulled her hand away.

“That was so hot,” the redhead smiled, before yelping as Beca switched their positions, ending up on top of Chloe instead of underneath her.

“My turn,” Beca smirked down at her, ducking down and taking one of Chloe’s nipples into her mouth. Chloe’s back immediately arched as her fingers tangled in Beca’s hair, scratching at her scalp.

Hand reaching back between Chloe’s legs, Beca could feel the rumbling moan she released as her fingers slipped inside, thumb rubbing circles across her clit as she flicked her tongue over Chloe’s nipple.

“Oh, don’t stop Beca,” Chloe pleaded, hands keeping Beca pressed to her chest. “Yes, right there babe, keep going,” she moaned softly.

Beca had no intention of stopping, wishing this moment could last forever. The moment the thought passed through her head, she felt Chloe’s sex clamp down on her fingers as her thighs snapped shut and her entire body went rigid.

She continued rubbing softly, gently easing Chloe through her orgasm, and only pulling away when the redhead’s muscles relaxed and she opened her eyes again. “Having you here is so much better than having you on my phone,” Chloe sighed happily, pulling Beca down on top of her and snuggling into her. "Even if this didn't take nearly as long as I would have liked..."

When Beca opened her eyes again, she was laying on her side, snuggled into Chloe, whose arm was around her and whose hand was stroking up and down her back. “I like this,” she muttered sleepily. “Can we make this a habit?”

“Falling asleep after sex?” Chloe chuckled, playing with a lock of hair.

Beca yawned quietly. “I actually meant waking up together…”

“Oh,” Chloe gasped softly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. This was supposed to be a 1.5k oneshot, but life had other ideas, I guess...  
> Anyhow, I'm already waist-deep into my next Bechloe story, so be on the lookout for that if this caught your fancy!


End file.
